1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective garments commonly called gaiters.
2. Description of Prior Art
Gaiters are well known in the art as protective garments which are used to overlap or cover the area between the top of a boot or shoe and a wearer's ankle or calf. Gaiters are commonly worn by hikers who are walking through terrain with loose gravel or snow and the gaiter prevents the gravel or snow from entering the boot. Gaiters are exceptionally useful to mountain hikers who are climbing through steep snow covered slopes. Gaiters are almost always worn by hikers wearing crampons, since the gaiter provides some protection from the sharp crampons which can stab the hiker's leg.
Unfortunately, there are several significant problems and limitations with present gaiter designs. One such problem is that gaiters are subject to a tremendous amount of wear on the side of the gaiter facing the opposite gaiter, this wear being particularly significant when the gaiters are worn with crampons, which continuously stab the gaiter. Another significant problem with gaiters is that they are notoriously warm and often overheat the legs. This heating problem is exacerbated by the fact that many gaiters extend upward to a position just below the knees in order to provide a sufficient seal and adequate protection against gravel and snow. At present, this problem has been addressed by garment designers by making the upper portion of the gaiter out of a waterproof and "breathable" fabric such as Gore Tex.TM.. In extreme conditions, however, the breathable fabric does not provide sufficient relief and hikers often roll the gaiter down, which takes time and allows snow to be kicked up into the boot. This approach also creates another problem in that the upper breathable portion and lower protective portion must be connected by means of a seam. When using crampons in mountain climbing, the crampons tend to "catch" on the seam, leading to a premature destruction of the gaiter.
Therefore, there is a need for a gaiter that provides enhanced durability and, at the same time, provides an improved and more efficient method for reducing heat inside the gaiter.